Rivet's Origin
by crashandsonic11
Summary: After the events of Spyro: Enter Night, Rivet feels ponderous. So he sets out on a quest to discover his origin- and of course save the world in the process...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx or DJ.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 1. Intro

DJ: …DJ…

Rivet: Cool name. I'm Rivet.

Spyro: I'm Spyro.

Cynder: I'm Cynder.

Sparx: Yo, I'm Sparx.

DJ: So, what were you 4 doing before I got here?

Rivet: We saved the world from an inter-dimensional world destroyer.

DJ: Good job, I just killed a giant demon clown.

Sparx: Demon clown.

Rivet: A giant demon clown, huh?

DJ: Yeah.

Rivet: Kinda reminds me of what I use to think of Deathmanifest.

DJ: Deathmanifest, oooohh scary name…

Rivet: If you think that's scary you should see his face.

DJ: Meh. I don't feel like it.

Rivet: Good choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx or DJ.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 2. Deep thought

" Rivet, how that name haunts me. Deathmanifest found me at my darkest moment and told me I was a robot reprogramed by him to obey him without question. Now that Deathmanifest is defeated and gone. I don't know what to do, I can't help but wonder: Who am I? What am I? Where do I come from? Are there more of me? "

Rivet was asking himself too many questions, so he decided to embark on a quest to find the answers.

Rivet: I have to go. I will see you guys later.

Spyro: Ok, but where are you going?

Rivet: … Somewhere. See ya.

And with out anymore words Rivet had ran off, searching for clues to his identity.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx or DJ.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 3. Ghost of the past

Rivet had traveled to a strange location, unknown to Rivet that the strange location happened to be Ghost's lair.

Ghost: Rivet? What are you doing here?

Rivet: Ghost? I must ask you some questions.

Ghost: What questions? What do you want to know?

Rivet: I need to know who I am.

Ghost: Did you hit your head or something?

Rivet: Huh?

Ghost: You are RIVET, the reprogramed robot that obeys Deathmanifest.

Rivet: If I am really a robot REPROGRAMED to OBEY Deathmanifest, then would you like to explain why I went against the " Programing"?

Ghost: Robots are expected to go against their programing-Eventually.

Rivet: Damn I hate logic!

Ghost: My logic gets worse, because of the fact that you are against Deathmanifest; you are also therefore against me. Meaning I will have to kill you.

Rivet: I was hoping you wouldn't see it that way…

( Smoke on the water by Deep purple starts)

*_Boss 1. Ghost. Ghost is a ghost of course. So he'll be hard to hit. His attacks aren't really that powerful luckily. *_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx or DJ.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 4. Ghost defeated

Rivet: Alright Ghost, start talking!

Ghost: Fool, I know less than you do…

Rivet: Argh! Just tell me something!

Ghost: Your name is Rivet.

Rivet: I already knew that!

Ghost: Hahahaha! (Disappears)

Rivet: Argh! He got away. He didn't even help.

Ghost: (echo) Rivet. If you really need information on your identity, then go and ask Element Emperor…

Rivet: Ok I take it back. He actually DID help…

With Ghost's helpful hint, Rivet traveled to Element Emperor's Earth temple. But unknown to Rivet two unknown figures watched him run towards the Earth temple of Element Emperor.

? 1: You will deal with that fool Rivet if he defeats Element Emperor.

? 2: Yes my master, I shall…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx or DJ.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 5. Ground-breaking

Rivet: Element Emperor.

Element Emperor: Who summons me?

Rivet: It's me, Rivet.

Element Emperor: Rivet? I heard that you turned against Deathmanifest.

Rivet: I did, does that mean your gonna kill me?

Element Emperor: Unfortunately, yes.

Rivet: Fine. But I need to ask you a question. You're probably the wisest person I know.

Element Emperor: Thank you for the flattery. I accept your offer. I will tell you what you wish- If you defeat me.

Rivet: Thank you. Now we may as well get it over with.

(The god that failed by Metallica starts)

*_Boss 2. Element Emperor. Element Emperor is the colossal earth guardian to the ancient Earth temple. His earth shattering attacks if landed will stun or smash you- causing almost instant death. So yeah he's powerful. Fight with caution…*_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx or DJ.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 6. Element Emperor defeated

Element Emperor: Congratulations Rivet, you defeated me. Go and ask what you wish, but make it quick before I change my mind…

Rivet: Who am I?

Element Emperor: I don't understand. What are you getting at?

Rivet: Let me rephrase, WHAT AM I?

Element Emperor: That is actually the one thing I don't know.

Rivet: Damn it!

Element Emperor: But I believe Neo Ninja and his clan know something…

Rivet: Neo Ninja?

Element Emperor: They are a group of secretive ninjas; if you defeat the leader Neo Ninja he might tell you something.

Rivet: Hmmmm, I shall see what info he has. Thank you for the hint.

Element Emperor: No problem Rivet, now there is just one other thing for you to do first.

Rivet: What's that?

Element Emperor: BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE!

Rivet: Oh yeah, sorry.

Element Emperor: That's quite alright.

And with a new hint from the wise Earth guardian. Rivet travels to the hideout of Neo Ninja and his clan.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx or DJ.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 7. Neo Ninja isn't Nice

Rivet made his way into the main room of the hideout.

Rivet: Hello? Anyone here?

Neo Ninja: Who are you?! What are you doing here?! Why are you here?! Who sent you?!

Rivet: Whoa, so many questions. 1: Rivet, 2: I need info, 3: I need info, 4: No one.

Neo Ninja: Information? On what?!

Rivet: Me.

Neo Ninja: Rivet huh?

Rivet: Yes, go on.

Neo Ninja: Never heard of ya, now get lost.

Rivet: Argh! You've got to be kidding me!

Neo Ninja: I'm afraid not. I know nothing of you.

Rivet: Wait. You're SECRETIVE!

Neo Ninja: Damn you. But you'll never get the info from me!

Rivet: Let me guess. We're going to fight?

Neo Ninja: Yes.

_(Highway to Hell by ACDC starts)_

_*Boss 3. Neo Ninja. Neo is a very annoying boss fight, next to his irritating taunts and his constant jumping around, his sword and ninja stars can leave you stunned and open to even more attacks_*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx or DJ.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 8. Neo Ninja defeated

Rivet: I defeated you Neo. Tell me what you know!

Neo Ninja: Fine, they were studying your DNA.

Rivet: WHAT?! WHO?!

Neo Ninja: I don't know.

Rivet: Do you know WHERE at least?!

Neo Ninja: To the North.

Rivet: Thank you for telling me.

Neo Ninja: …

Rivet traveled North until he came across to a strange and tall building.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx or DJ.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Raze Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 9. The Raze of Rivet

Rivet had traveled deep in side the tall building and came across a large room.

Rivet: Hmm, an empty room.

Raze: Think again inferior intruder.

Rivet: Huh? Who are you and why do you look like me?!

Raze: I am Raze; I have traveled dimensions to meet you.

Rivet: Wait. You are me from another universe of some sort.

Raze: Yes, I AM YOU!

Rivet: But that's impossible.

Raze: And yet here I stand, the reason I came here was to test your combat capabilities.

Rivet: Very well " Me", let's see what you can do.

(What I'm made of by Crush 40 starts)

Rivet: HEY YOU STOLE MY BOSS THEME

Raze: So what, I'm you.

*_Boss 4. Raze Insane Plasma. Rivet's anti self, yay. He has the exact same moves and abilities as Rivet himself, good luck. * _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx or DJ.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Raze Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 10. Raze defeated

Rivet delivered the final blow and knocked out Raze.

Rivet: Damn it, I was supposed to get information from him. Sometimes I hardly know my own strength…

Rivet ran through another door that led to stairs.

Rivet: Ahhhhh, my old enemy…Stairs…

Rivet ran up the stairs leading up on to the roof of the building.

Rivet: (panting) Geez, this is a very tall building…

Just as Rivet reached the top he saw two doors, one exiting out side to the roof and the other were elevator doors.

Rivet: Honestly?! Elevator doors?!

*(Me: Yes! Elevator doors!

Rivet: Why?!

Me: Cause I'm bored!

Rivet: Argh!

Me: Deal with it.)*

Rivet then went through the door to the roof.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx or DJ.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Raze Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 11. Death Defying Climax

Rivet walks onto a damaged rooftop.

Rivet: Geez, this wasn't in the brochure…

Then a familiar creature appeared.

Deathmanifest: RIVET!

Rivet: Oh no.

Deathmanifest: I will destroy you!

Rivet: I thought we were friends.

Deathmanifest: …What?

Rivet: Got ya. That was a joke.

Deathmanifest: Well at least you'll die laughing.

Rivet: Hey, nice one. You should really become a comedian; you have the face for it!

Deathmanifest: HOW DARE YOU! NOW YOU DIE!

Rivet: If your gonna destroy or kill me, would you mind if we made a deal.

Deathmanifest: What deal? Explain. You have my attention…

Rivet: If you fail to kill or destroy me, via I win. You tell me the truth.

Deathmanifest: The truth? ABOUT WHAT?!

Rivet: Me.

Deathmanifest: (Smiling evilly) Oh I saw this coming. I knew you would eventually click.

Rivet: What?

Deathmanifest: SILENCE! I accept your deal.

Rivet: FINALLY…

(Enter sandman by Metallica starts)

*_Boss 5. Deathmanifest. Ok picture this: Huge, colossal, creature. Skyscraper tall, trying to smash the hell out of ya. This is the EPIC CLIMAX OF RIVET'S ORIGIN. *_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx or DJ.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Raze Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 12. Deathmanifest defeated-*_for good this time*_

Rivet delivered the final blow to Deathmanifest, forcing the huge monster to a kneeling position.

Deathmanifest: You have defeated me, once more. This time… By yourself… You are truly ready to learn the truth.

Rivet: Yeah, why else do you think I went on this quest?

Deathmanifest: I will now do two more things: Tell you where to go for your answers and I will now leave this world-forever… Good luck Rivet, you're going to need it…

With his final words Deathmanifest was teleported away from Spyro's world-forever.

Rivet: WHAT?! He was supposed to tell me WHERE to go!

Deathmanifest: (Echo) Rivet, go back to the ground floor of this building use the elevator to go to a secret research room by pressing the button marked with an *…

Rivet: Hey, for once I'm gonna say: Thank you Deathmanifest.

Rivet followed the instructions and soon found the secret research room. Neo Ninja was right, they WERE studying Rivet's DNA!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro, Cynder or Sparx or DJ.

I only own: Rivet Plasma, Raze Plasma, Deathmanifest/Deathmanic, Ghost, Element Emperor, and Diementic.

Chapter 13. Epilogue

Rivet looked through the many papers and stumbled upon one here's what it said:

_Subject: Rivet Ion Plasma_

_Status: Last of extinct Plasma Protons_

_Species: Plasma Proton_

_Species history: Plasma Protons are an ancient race of plasma beings, although these plasma creatures are highly dangerous to other life forms- they are peaceful and are also highly intelligent having invented their hyper fiction plasma resistant armors._

_These Plasma Protons lived long before even the Dragons came to this planet; Plasma Protons have lived for Eons- until they just somehow died out. Rivet Ion Plasma is the last of these amazing creatures. We need more of Rivet's unique DNA to further our studies and understanding. This DNA could be the verge of an enormous scientific breakthrough! _

Rivet himself however was devastated by what he had just read, so without thinking he destroyed ALL the research and left no trace. He then left the brunt rubble hoping to forget what he just learnt…

NOT THE END


End file.
